Delicious
by Alittica
Summary: In which the Twins and Charlie are left alone with cake batter and chocolate syrup, and things get very sweet, very messy, and very delicious. Brightmos, Daltonverse. Smut.


"Okay…so if 13 was a carrier…" Charlie muttered to himself as he hunched over the pedigree he was required to make for his Honors Biology class, a frown marring his normally smooth brow. A sudden chattering echoed through the house, breaking the silence of the kitchen. The Prefect glanced up, agitated.

"Hello, your majesty," Evan greeted brightly, sauntering in arm-in-arm with his brother.

"Alice is going to teach us how to bake!" Ethan supplied, grinning madly. Charlie raised a brow at the brunet trailing close behind the twins. Kurt shrugged, smiling.

"It's from a box," he explained. "They've been pestering me for days now, I had to give in. I figured letting a prepared mix help would be the safest bet with them."

Charlie grunted noncommittally, looking back down at the work spread in front of him. He put a valiant effort into concentrating on genotypes and sex-linked traits, ignoring the noise and smells that began to fill the airy room. Kurt was (mostly) patiently instructing the Tweedles in how to prepare the pan and mix the ingredients, and after several long minutes of listening to the countertenor scold the blonds for eating the batter instead of stirring it, Chaz set his pencil down and stretched.

"…and all that's left to do now is wait for it to bake," Kurt said, shutting the oven door with a metallic _clank_. "Charlie, are you gonna be here for a while?"

"Yeah, I've still got some work to do," he answered, glancing at the twins, who were happily occupied licking the chocolate batter off their fingers.

"Watch the cake, will you? Make sure they don't burn down the house. I'm going to join Blaine and everyone outside." Charlie nodded absent-mindedly as Kurt left, looking around.

He moved to the cupboards, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some orange juice. He felt eyes on him as he bent over to put the bottle of juice away. Feeling insecure, he turned quickly and found himself trapped under the blue gaze of the twins.

"….Aren't you gonna go outside with everyone else?" Chaz questioned awkwardly, an unsettling nervousness prickling his insides.

"No," Ethan smiled.

"We like it in here," Evan explained, tilting his head. Charlie only nodded, sipping his juice. The three remained silent, leaning against the counters, until Ethan scooped a little batter out of the bowl Evan held and smeared it across the Prefect's cheek with a grin. His brother laughed, watching for Charlie's reaction.

"Chocolate looks good on you, dearest Queen."

Charlie blinked, taking in the feeling of the cool, sticky substance settling onto his skin before grinning wickedly. "You are so dead, pests."

Evan and Ethan returned his grin, arming themselves with the bowl of batter and the canister of sugar from the counter. Chaz sprang towards the fridge, pulling out a container of chocolate syrup, squirting it at them. He laughed when it hit them, staining their hair and clothes and eliciting bright smiles. The war went on until their supplies ran out, and all three melted into breathless laughter, covered in chocolate and sugar. Charlie watched them, licking his lips.

"Yum," he announced, grinning at them. The twins shared a look, Cheshire grins playing on their faces.

"You look _delicious_, Charlie," Evan purred, moving closer and trailing his tongue over the older boy's neck, lapping up some chocolate syrup.

"Of course, you always look delicious," his twin murmured, sliding a sticky hand up Charlie's shirt. Chaz's heart was pounding, a shuddery breath escaping his lips.

"What...mmm….what are you doing…?"

"Relax, your majesty."

"We just want to see—"

"—if you taste as good as you look." The last thing Charlie noticed, before his lips were captured in a searing, sweet (and not just from the batter) kiss, was the darkened, lustful look in their (mesmerizingly blue—had they always been so _blue_?) eyes. He let out a quiet groan as one pair of full lips pressed insistently against his own, spurring his body to respond without allowing his mind a say in things. A second pair of lips moved along his neck, kissing and sucking and sending heat flashing through him. He was acutely aware of the feel of them against him: the softness—where the syrup hadn't hit, at least—of their golden hair as he tangled his hands in it, the hot breath that mingled with his as they pulled him between them, only allowing brief pauses for air before they claimed his mouth again (taking turns, making his head swim, his knees feel a little shakier than before), the hard, lean bodies moving against him, the strong yet gentle arms wrapping around him—gripping his hips—pushing him against the wall…

Broad hands roamed his body, pulling his shirt off and pinning his hands above his head. One twin kissed down his chest and stomach, licking over the hills and planes of Charlie's abs. He did nothing—could do nothing, had he had any desire to—to stop them as they ravished him, making him sigh and moan and whimper with their touches and kisses and their—God help him, their _everything. _He finally pushed back, pulling his hands free and tugging at their clothes, a need for them throbbing through his very core, spurring him to kiss and touch and bite and _want_ back. His enthusiastic response seemed to excite them even more, their kisses turning desperate, harder, their touches designed to tease and tempt and promise.

"_Charlie_," Evan moaned as the Prefect slid a hand down his back, squeezing the blond's firm (perfect, glorious, tantalizing) ass.

"You make such…_beautiful_…noises…" Ethan breathed in between the kisses he was peppering over Charlie's chest, pausing to drag his teeth over a nipple. Charlie was already painfully aroused and ready to beg. He trailed his hands down their bodies, savoring the feeling and ghosting his fingers over their cocks. His own twitched in response to the looks of pleasure etched onto their beautiful, perfectly identical faces.

"Please…" he whispered, pulling one of them—he didn't have enough brain power left to try to differentiate—in for a burning, breathless kiss.

"Please what?" the twins smirked, one of them sliding a hand down and running it lightly over his length.

"Please…n-need you…" He growled suddenly, fisting his hands in their hair and tugging. "_Fuck me_." They let out indistinguishable moans, kissing him, touching him everywhere-need clawing inside their chests like rabid animals-taking his hands and pulling him up the staircase and towards their bedroom, barely watching where they were going, pressing hurried, urgent kisses to his mouth. Ethan shut and locked the door, Evan pushing Charlie onto the bed and straddling him. His brother produced a bottle of lube and two condoms, crawling onto the mattress beside them and kissing his brother's shoulder.

"How would you like to do this, your majesty?" he asked Charlie, who was staring up at them, lips swollen and flushed, eyes clouded with barely contained excitement.

"Anyway you want…just please…"

Grinning, they leaned down, Evan stealing a hungry, fervent kiss while his brother slid down the brunet's body, skimming his lips across Charlie's pelvis, over the soft hairs and up his pitifully hard and neglected cock. Chaz was a writhing, breathless mess, surrendering to their every whim. He hardly noticed as they gently pulled him to his knees, too distracted was he by taste and touch and sound and heat and want and _feeling_.

"You're more fun than we imagined," Ethan mumbled, nibbling on the older boy's ear and drawing a sweet gasp from his mouth.

"And we've imagined this quite a lot," Evan breathed, nimble hands sliding over Charlie's hard-on. He trembled, clinging to the biceps of the twin in front of him as the one behind snapped open the bottle of lube. Slicking up his fingers and trailing them over the curve of Charlie's ass, Evan gently rubbed and teased his entrance. Chaz bit his lip, bending over on all fours to allow for better access. For a moment, as Evan's finger slipped into him and the burn stung all the way to his eyelids, Charlie became painfully aware of how new he was at this particular brand of sex and of the fact that he was, in fact, about to have sex, with guys, two guys, the Brightman twins, for God's sake, and this made no sense and how had he fallen into bed with them anyhow, and he was absolutely straight and he should do something about this—but then Evan found that place inside him, the one he'd only vaguely been aware of, and all thoughts of stopping this (and of being _absolutely straight_) flew out of his head. The twins were gentle and patient, which surprised him, and before long he was deliciously ready and begging and making all sorts of (very pretty, the twins said) sounds.

The kisses got rougher and clumsier and more desperate, all tongues and teeth clashing and moans filling the lavish dorm room as they moved into a position the twins had evidently chosen without speaking. Ethan crawled in front of Charlie and Evan pressed at his back, ripping the condoms open and handing one to Chaz.

"What…?" Charlie questioned, staring dumbly at the rubber circle.

"Put it on, babe," Evan grinned, sliding his own on and slicking himself up with lube.

"But…you…you want me to…?"

"Yes," Ethan chuckled, rising to his knees and helping Charlie slip the condom on carefully. "We're fairly certain you've never done this before. This seemed like a good position to start with."

"Everyone wins, so to speak, and you won't be overwhelmed."

"After a few more rounds, maybe we'll try taking turns with you or sharing." They winked, getting back into position, Evan sliding his slick, cool hands over Charlie's length to prepare him. The Prefect flushed a bit at the bold statement, but found himself unable to deny an eagerness for "a few more rounds."

At their urging, he slid in first, going slowly and pausing halfway, starting to stutter out an apology upon realizing he'd done nothing to prep Ethan as they had him. The blond in question quickly explained that Evan had done it while he was doing Charlie (how exactly Charlie had missed it, he didn't know, but chalked it up to the newness and pain and pleasure distracting him) and promptly begged Charlie to _please, God, move now_. Evan chuckled, kissing the brunet's neck and stroking his brother's sides, while Chaz began thrusting carefully, groaning lowly at the incredible heat and tightness enveloping him, relishing the sounds slipping from his new lover's mouth. Before long, Evan pressed at his entrance, and Charlie slowed to a stop, swallowing nervously.

He hissed in pain as he was stretched by Evan's (magnificent, mouthwatering, unfortunately large) cock, the burn unlike any he'd felt before, including the pain of their fingers earlier. Hot tears sprang to his eyes. He started to soften inside Ethan, shame and agony heating his skin.

They murmured apologies and sweet nothings, telling him how beautiful he was and promising the pain would stop soon. Evan kissed his damp shoulders and neck, rubbing his back in slow, gentle, soothing circles. Ethan grasped his hands against the blankets, turning to kiss his bicep as Charlie rested his forehead against the taller boy's back.

After a few—very long, very humiliating, made better only by the twins' seemingly unending patience and soft words—minutes, the pain did begin to ebb away, and he shakily whispered for Evan to move. It started off slowly, little gasps emerging from Charlie's bruised lips while Evan carefully slid in and out. Gradually, it picked up, moans and whimpers and oaths bouncing off the walls and their skin as they moved against each other. The heat in the room was sweltering, the sensations wracking their bodies overpowering. It was only a few minutes before Charlie couldn't hold back any longer, toppling over the edge into ecstasy, their names sliding off his tongue like honey. Both twins groaned loudly, thrusting into and back against him desperately a few more times before first one and then the other followed his suit, letting out guttural cries as they lost control.

Charlie lay slumped against Ethan's back, panting and completely spent. With a soft sound, Evan shakily slid out and pulled the condom off, tossing the mess into the trashcan nearby. Charlie slowly followed his example, and the three of them fell back against the pillows in a sweaty, sticky, gelatinous, tangled heap. They lay in comfortable silence for a few, catching their breath and savoring the feeling of the afterglow as the waves of pleasure pulsing through them eventually drifted away.

"You are absolutely perfect, you know that?" Charlie mumbled, pressing slow, languid kisses to their necks, the satisfaction he felt leading him to be uncharacteristically affectionate with them (though perhaps no longer so uncharacteristic, given the events of the afternoon).

"You're stunning, your majesty," they said together, sitting up, both wearing serene smiles.

"No…lay back down."

"But dearest Queen, we have to clean the mess we made."

"And we have to gather our clothes from the kitchen—"

"—and check on the cake—"

"—or Alice will become very angry—"

"—and all of Warblerland will know about us."

"So let them know," Charlie grumbled good naturedly. Ethan and Evan flushed slightly.

"We should still clean up," Ethan commented, stealing a kiss and standing.

"And speaking of cleaning," Evan smiled, pulling Charlie out of bed with them and kissing his nose.

"As delicious as you are, Charlie—"

"—we should shower. Why don't you get it started..."

"...and we'll join you?"

Charlie grinned, feeling suddenly reenergized despite the slight burn inside him. He took their hands, pressing soft, sweet kisses to their palms.

"Lead the way."


End file.
